


The Survival Experiement

by The_General_Gist



Series: Story Dreams [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Inspired by Dreams, References Covid-19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_General_Gist/pseuds/The_General_Gist
Series: Story Dreams [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820446





	The Survival Experiement

After the Corvin(named after a bird) Virus devastates the Earth, extraterrestrial scientists kidnap 'fictional' people(regardless of if they were human or not) from all over the multiverse, suppress their memories, and claim they were humans that the researchers are experimenting on to find a cure for the Corvin virus.

The Twelfth Doctor, Bill Potts, and Evelyn Smythe arrive via TARDIS to mess things up.

Turns out there is no multiverse stuff going on, and there is a larger experiment going on. ("But what about [that person]?" Bill asked. "It's a big universe," the Doctor answered.)

The Doctor even gets affected at one point, thinking he was a rather rude human trying to become kinder. He eventually realizes who he is and restores everyone's identities. Meanwhile, a battle fleet led by some prince that really personified teenaged rebelliousness destroy the artificial planetoid's outer defenses. The Doctor manipulates the station into landing on a moon-like planet, to give the captives a new start. Evelyn meets someone she thinks she recognizes, but decides against reminding them who she is.


End file.
